


How To Romance a Dumbass

by safety_dancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama is in love and he's struggling, M/M, god bless yachi hitoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is in love with Hinata. The problem? He has no idea how to go about confessing. But thank god for Yachi Hitoka.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volleyowlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/gifts).



> happy bday to my beautiful amazing friend Rhii!! ily babe i hope today was great for you

“Yachi-san.”

Caught off guard, Hitoka squeaks and quickly spins around, her clipboard pressed to her chest defensively. “A-ah! Hello, Kageyama-kun,” she says, relaxing from her tense posture as she smiles up at him.

Kageyama shifts on his feet and he looks slightly nervous, which is a little disconcerting, especially coming from _him._  The smiles slips from Hitoka’s face and her brows furrow in a concerned frown. She reaches out to place a tentative hand on Kageyama's own, asking a silent question.

“I…” Kageyama shifts his weight again, crossing his arms and biting the inside of his cheek before continuing, “I need your help with something,” he says slowly, and there's an uncharacteristic flush spreading across his cheeks.

Hitoka tilts her head curiously, blinking up at Kageyama with blank eyes. “With what?”

Kageyama looks even more uncomfortable as he glares furiously at the ground, muttering a string of unintelligible words before he straightens up, squarely meeting Hitoka’s gaze. “I need you to help me confess to Hinata. Please.”

“T-to what?!” Hitoka gapes. To say she didn't see this coming was a bit of an understatement. Never in a million years did she think Kageyama would ask for her help with something like _this._  “ _Shouyou?_ ”

Kageyama quickly shushes her, glancing nervously towards the other side of the gym where Hinata was practicing receives with Nishinoya. “Yes, him,” he replies in a harsh whisper, and the blush on his cheeks spreads down to his neck, disappearing underneath the collar of his shirt. “Don't ask how or why, because I _really don't know either._  But-” He pauses and Hitoka watches his eyes slide over to Hinata again, his features softening and an _almost_ smile coming to his face. He continues in a quiet voice, “But I _do_ like him, k-kind of a lot? I just... I don't know how to tell him.”

Hitoka nods her understanding, and she's totally willing to help him, except for one thing. “Am I really the best person for this, though?” She asks, “I mean, uhm, I'm not exactly experienced in this… area.” She thinks about Shimizu, and the giant, distracting crush she has on her. The crush that she hurriedly pushes to the back of her mind.

“You _are_ one of Hinata’s closest friends,” Kageyama says, shrugging loosely. He gestures inconspicuously around the gym, encompassing all his teammates in one motion as he says, “Out of all of them, you're honestly the _most_ qualified person to ask.”

The completely honest way he said that had Hitoka giggling quietly. He was probably right. With a smile, she gently touches his hand again. “Okay,” she says, feeling a little giddy with excitement, “I'll help you as much as I can!”

Kageyama’s posture relaxes, and he sighs gratefully as he bends in a short bow. “Thank you, Yachi-san.”

 

[/]

Hitoka is eating lunch outside in the shade of a tall oak tree when Kageyama finds her. She pats the ground next to her, inviting him to sit. They're both quiet for a few minutes until Kageyama turns to her with an anxious expression. “Yachi-san,” he begins slowly, “Do you think that maybe I _shouldn't_ tell Hinata?”

“Huh? Why wouldn't you?”

“B-because we're finally getting closer, and I… I don't wanna ruin that.”

Hitoka smiles gently and pats Kageyama’s arm. “I don't think anything could ruin the friendship you have with Shouyou,” she says with confidence. “I think it would be better, for the both of you, if you don't hide your feelings.”

Kageyama nods. His expression is considering as he pushes his food around distractedly. “I don't want to say anything yet, though,” he says eventually. “What if I worked up to it?”

“Yeah, that's probably best,” Hitoka agrees. She taps the end of her chopsticks against her chin as she thinks. “I think the first thing you need to work on is listening to him,” she tells him. Kageyama only stares at her, so she continues. “You have a habit of… shutting him down sometimes.”

Kageyama flushes and looks down at the ground, twirling a piece of grass between his fingers. “He talks a _lot_ ,” he mumbles defensively.

Hitoka giggles. “He does, that's true. _But_ ,” she leans closer and catches Kageyama’s eyes, her expression turning serious. “It kind of hurts him when you do that. He expects it to happen, but it still stings.”

Kageyama looks a little alarmed at this. “Did he tell you that?” He asks, and at her nod, he blows out an agitated breath. “Oh. I didn’t- I never meant to-” Frowning, he curses under his breath and runs a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry. I'll quit doing that. Has he… has he told you anything else like that?”

Hitoka shakes her head negatively, and he breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Yachi-san.” He offers a tiny, barely there smile. “This-- you helping me -- it means a lot to me.”

Hitoka smiles, dipping her head shyly at the unexpected earnestness in Kageyama’s voice.

“You're welcome, Kageyama-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! sorry for a short first chapter but this is just a lil taste of what I have planned! 
> 
> message me on my tumblr @ littleamericanduck :D


End file.
